halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Infinity
|width = |height = |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = |slipspace drive = Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen = Advanced shielding |hull = |sensor = *Radar *Spectroscopes |target = |navigation = Radar |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = |complement = *M12 FAV Warthogs, *ground transports, *D77-TCI Pelicans, *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle Mongooses. *UH-144 Falcon *Unnamed Transport |crew = 17,000 |passengers = *SPARTAN-IVs, UNSC Personnel *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *Commander Palmer |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |role = UNSC capital ship, Exploration. |commission = |firstsight = 2553 |destroyed = |retired = |lastsight = |battles = |affiliation = United Nations Space Command |fleet = |taskforce = |owners = UNSC Navy |namedcrew =*SPARTAN-IVs |captains = Andrew Del Rio }} The UNSC ''Infinity'' was a vessel commissioned into the UNSC Navy following the end of the Human-Covenant war in 2553.Halo Fest (PAX Prime 2011) — Halo 4 concept art display" The Infinity was a starship technology demonstrator, likely using recovered technology found during the war against the Covenant Empire and/or from Forerunner facilities and installations.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py2wB8GPygk&feature=related Halo Fest 2011 - Halo 4 Discussion! PART 3] History The UNSC Infinity is seen in the Halo 4 demo from E3 2012 drifting near Requiem with a UNSC Frigate escort alongside. It is then somehow attacked with an EMP causing the Infinity to crash. The ship crash landed on Requiem with unknown hostiles attacking the ship. Construction This starship was constructed in the Oort cloud on the outskirts of the Sol System. The Office of Naval Intelligence attempted to keep the ship's construction a secret by permanently stationing workers in the Oort cloud while maintaining a complete communications blackout. However, due to the ship's massive construction costs, the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to keep the Infinity ''a secret from some; senior members of the Navy, like Rear Admiral Saeed Shafiq knew about this ship. This ship is to receive upgrades, particularly slipspace navigation which was reverse engineered from the technology discovered at Shield World Trevelyan. These upgrades will help in finishing the ''Infinity before schedule. Crew Andrew Del Rio was assigned as the captain of the Infinity. The rest of the crew consisted of several SPARTAN-IV personnel. They were assigned to her before the preliminary trails on the ship began. There are 17,000 of humanity's "brightest and best" on board. Specifications The Infinity is approximately 5.6 kilometers (3.5 miles) from bow to stern, placing it as one of the largest UNSC vessels. Technical specifications are yet unknown, and based upon the given image of the Infinity, it seems to look incomplete since some of the sections appear to be exposed. The Infinity was given "Every scrap of Forerunner technology that the UNSC picked apart during the war." Purpose The original purpose of Infinity was to beat back the Covenant in the event that Earth was lost and humanity needed a last resort , however that was no longer applicable after the Human/Covenant war's climax. (Derived from Admiral Parangosky talking to future ONI executive Serin Osman) It has also been the location of the Spartan IV training program in Halo 4 multiplayer. 343i has also announced that the "Infinity" will somehow interact with Master Chief in the Halo 4 campaign. Trivia *''Marathon'' Infinity is a game created by Bungie, and the possible namesake of the ship. *In Halo 4, this ship was sent to an unknown location with the SPARTAN-IVs aboard for training, this is the reason for the Red and Blue Spartans fighting each other in the multiplayer. *The UNSC Infinity is one of the largest ship to date in the UNSC fleet, at over 5 kilometers in length, rivaling a Covenant assault carrier which is over 5 kilometers long from bow to stern. *The Infinity also devotes one entire deck of the ship for the training of the SPARTAN-IVs. Gallery Halo4mp1.png|One of the scenarios which the Infinity's holo-deck can generate for SPARTAN-IV training. Halo4_MP-Spartan-Warrior-06.png|A SPARTAN-IV, designated on Blue Team for simulations. 2820766-web_preview.png|Master Chief with the Infinity in background infin.png|A live version of the Infinity, in space. Captain Andrew Del Rio.png|Captain Andrew Del Rio of the Infinity HaloIGN9.jpg |Concept Art of the UNSC Infinity 632877_20120604_790screen006.jpg|The Covenant advance on the UNSC Infinity's crash site 632877_20120605_790screen002.jpg|The Master Chief with UNSC forces and the UNSC Infinity in the background UNSC Infinity.png|The UNSC Infinity hovers over an unknown human city . Did symb.jpg|The Didact's symbol appears on terminals throughout the UNSC Infinity before crashing into Requiem. UNSC Infinity Back Right Side.JPG|Starboard-aft view of the Infinity before entering Requiem. Infinity (Side View).png|A side-view of the UNSC Infinity without the accompanying starships. List of Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo 4'' Sources Category:UNSC Category:Halo 4 Category:UNSC Navy Infinity Category:Halo: Glasslands